one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Garnet vs Knuckles
Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS 2 FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS MELEE Battle Angel Island - Day Time (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GM8h2Xyis9M%7C Unknown from M.E. - Sonic Adventure) Knuckles sat there at the Master Emerald, relaxing. He looked up, seeing Tails launched past him into a tree, badly damaged. Knuckles ran over, and said to Tails "Hey! What happened?". Tails tried getting up, but failed. Knuckles helped him up, as Tails replied "Ack...That..strong..person..", before fainting. Knuckles ran over, only to see a badly damaged Sonic, and Garnet standing there. Garnet punched away Sonic, past Knuckles. Knuckles said "Hey, weird afro lady! What's your problem!?". Garnet said "You're working with Homeworld! I see your cluster!", as she pointed at the Master Emerald. Knuckles said "I dunno what this cluster is, but I'll teach you a lesson. For such big hair, I'd expect a big brain from ya!". PUNCH THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF EVERYTHING FIGHT! (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qppHpolSlOg%7C It Doesn't Matter - Sonic Adventure) 60 SECONDS Garnet jumped at Knuckles, as the two fighters engaged in a slow close combat match. The two collided fist several times, and Knuckles punched Garnet in the face, breaking her visor (shade thingies) some. Garnet then uppercuts Knuckles, as the Echidna started a spindash upon landing. Knuckles speeded at Garnet, as the Gem catches Knuckles. 50 SECONDS Garnet then turns Knuckles towards the ground, causing him to spindash through it. It shows Knuckles spindashing through the ground, as suddenly the ground Garnet was on begins shaking. (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rTj-iQ-eAcQ Battle with Zavok - Sonic Lost World) The ground caves in, as Knuckles spindashes out. The Echidna lands, as Knuckles and Garnet rapidly collide in punches. But it turns out this was a underground volcano, as the ground falls into lava. Knuckles runs off, as the volcano started errupting, hitting Garnet. 40 SECONDS Garnet jumps out of the lava, chasing after Knuckles. Flow of the lava went to the right, following the fighters. Garnet shoots off her gauntlets as rockets, as Knuckles jumped over them and kicks Garnet in the face. Garnet grabs Knuckles leg, spinning around, but Knuckles uppercuts Garnet, and glides out of it. 30 SECONDS Knuckles and Garnet then started running from the lava. Knuckles having the lead, knocks rocks and stalactites down at Garnet. Garnet uses her gauntlets as shields to block these. Garnet uses rocket gauntlets again, hitting Knuckles out the volcano..And out the side of the island. 20 SECONDS (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0RwYZrI8Bzg%7C Jungle Level Ver.2 - Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Knuckles punches the side of the island, and begins climbing up. Garnet breaks through the wall through, and grabs part of the wall, trying to hold on. Both fighters held onto the wall with their left hands, trying to punch, fight, and knock the other off with their right. The two then collide in a powerful punch. 10 SECONDS Garnet fires a gauntlet off in rocket gauntlets, as Knuckles jumps onto it, and spindashes. 5 SECONDS Knuckles hits the stalactite Garnet held onto, trying to drill through it in spindash. 4 SECONDS It begins breaking, as Garnet reaches her fist back. 3 SECONDS Garnet punches Knuckles, but Knuckles didn't move much. 2 SECONDS Garnet punches Knuckles through the wall, back into the volcano area.. 1 SECOND ..Except Knuckles broke the stalactite in time, dropping Garnet to the long fall to the ocean. K.O. Garnet was shown falling towards the water, as the camera then zooms into the volcano area. Lava flowed throughout the area..but a large rock was there. And who was on it? (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GM8h2Xyis9M%7C Unknown from M.E. - Sonic Adventure) Knuckles was. Back where Garnet fell into the water, a shadowy figure stood there on a small mountain in the distance, laughing at the defeat of Garnet. This melee's winner is.. KNUCKLES! Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Creatures themed One Minute Melee Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music